Pradawny tkacz koszmarów (DST)
'Pradawny tkacz koszmarów' lub Atrialny ożywiony szkielet (ang. Ancient Fuelweaver) – przeciwnik naczelny dodany do Don't Starve: Razem w aktualizacji Nowe Rządy. Jest on jedną z 3 wersji tego potwora - pozostałe to jaskiniowy oraz leśny ożywiony szkielet. W odróżnieniu od nich jest on w stanie wypowiadać zrozumiałe zdania cechujące się głównie pewnością wygranej i smutkiem spowodowanym upadkiem cywilizacji istniejącej niegdyś w ruinach. Aby przywołać tę wersję należy użyć przedsionka ciemności na ukończonym starym szkielecie w atrium w pobliżu antycznych wrót otworzonych antycznym kluczem. Cienista kadzielnica nie ma na niego żadnego wpływu. Po zabiciu pozostawia on łup w postaci róży, 8 skamielin, kościanej zbroi i hełmu oraz od 2 do 4 sztuk koszmarnego paliwa. Jeśli postać opuści pole bitwy przed zakończeniem walki, pradawny tkacz koszmarów pozostawi po sobie jedynie 8 skamielin i przedsionek ciemności. Następnie pradawna brama zacznie się destabilizować, zużywając antyczny klucz i zabijając wszystkie halucynacje w zasięgu wzroku. Po 4 minutach wszystkie stworzenia obecne w ruinach odrodzą się, antyczne stacje pseudonauki, antyczne pomniki i łupy ze zdobionych skrzyń zostaną odnowione, a w miejsce dużej zdobionej skrzyni pojawi się antyczny strażnik. Aby ponownie móc umieścić antyczny klucz w antycznych wrotach należy odczekać 20 dni. thumb|[[WX-78 w sidłach pradawnego tkacza koszmarów]] Zachowanie Atrialny ożywiony szkielet zaczyna atakować i gonić postać zaraz po przywołaniu. Jego atak jest szybszy od tego jaki posiada jaskiniowa wersja. Jeśli postać odbiegnie za daleko, uwięzi on ją w kościanej klatce. Posiada dwie formy: Pierwsza faza (16 000 - 10 000 zdrowia) Pradawny tkacz koszmarów: *jest w stanie więzić postać tak jak jego jaskiniowa wersja; *atakuje swoją własną czaszką, wymachując nią w stronę postaci; *przywołuje skamieniałe kolce raniące jego przeciwników. Druga faza (poniżej 10 000 zdrowia) 120px|thumb|Pradawne cienie Pradawny tkacz koszmarów: *posiada wszystkie umiejętności z pierwszej fazy; *przywołuje (utyka) pradawne cienie (ang. Woven Shadow), które może konsumować by odzyskać zdrowie; **Pradawne cienie posiadają 1 punkt zdrowia i przywracają pradawnemu tkaczowi koszmarów 400 zdrowia przy zjedzeniu. Nie można ich zamrozić ani podpalić. Polecane środki do radzenia sobie z pradawnymi cieniami to Abigail i berło tornad. 120px|thumb|Niepostrzeżona ręka *używa 6 niepostrzeżonych rąk (ang. Unseen Hand) w pobliżu antycznych wrót aby stworzyć cienistą tarczę blokującą wszystkie obrażenia; **Cienista tarcza znika dopiero w momencie pokonania wszystkich niepostrzeżonych rąk - te posiadają po jednym punkcie zdrowia i jedynie szalone postacie mogą je dostrzec. *kontroluje umysły szalonych postaci na 3.5 sekundy - tego ataku można uniknąć szybko odnawiając poczytalność po pojawieniu się halucynacji na ekranie. Cytaty Okrzyk bojowy: *"A pity." - "Szkoda." *"You will not suffer." - "Nie będziesz cierpieć." *"It must be this way." - "Tak musi być." *"My world... threadbare." - "Mój świat... przechodzony." *"My city... in tatters..." - "Moje miasto... w strzępach..." *"This will be quick." - "To będzie szybkie." *"How we've fallen". - "Jak upadliśmy." Okrzyk bojowy (gracz) *"You will fall as we did." - "Upadniesz, tak jak my." *"This is for the best." - "Tak będzie najlepiej." *"You will be unraveled." - "Zostaniesz rozwikłany." *"They are coming. It cannot be stopped." - "Oni nadchodzą. Nie możemy tego zatrzymać." *"This world's fabric is frayed and torn." - "Tkanina tego świata jest postrzępiona i rozpruta." *"They are unfathomable." - "Oni są niezbadani." *"I will save you". - "Ocalę cię." Przywoływanie pradawnych cieni: *"Be Woven." - "Powstań." *"How long have I slumbered?" - "Jak długo tkwiłem we śnie?" *"Let the fuel take shape." - "Niechaj paliwo przyjmie kształt." *"I will not be defeated so easily." - "Nie pokonasz mnie tak łatwo." *"I will make you understand." - "Sprawię, że zrozumiesz." *"Let us end it." - "Skończmy to." *"You will rip apart at the seams." - "Rozerwę cię na strzępy." Kontrola umysłu: *"I will stop this." - "Powstrzymam to." *"You cannot win." - "Nie możesz wygrać." *"Lend me your power, one last time." - "Użyczcie mi swej mocy, ten ostatni raz." *"You cannot hurt me." - "Nie możesz mnie skrzywdzić." *"Protect me." - "Broń mnie." *"You have been betrayed." - "Zostałeś zdradzony." *"I must do this, for your sake." - "Muszę to zrobić, dla twojego dobra." Wyłączanie antycznych wrót: *"I will save us." - "Ocalę nas." *"Curse Their name!" - "Niech przeklęte będzie Ich imię!" *"It cannot end like this." - "To nie może się tak skończyć." *"I was wrong." - "Myliłem się." *"Return them to me!" - "Oddaj mi ich!" *"Why?" - "Dlaczego?" *Metheus... Po opuszczeniu bitwy lub przywołaniu szkieleta konsolą: *Please... - "Proszę..." Ostatnie słowa: *"Fools!" - "Głupcy!" *"Who are you?" - "Kim jesteś?" *"Release me, shade!" - "Wyzwól mnie, cieniu!" *"You are not Them..." - "Nie jesteś Nimi..." *"Are you so easily decieved? Ha..." - "Tak łatwo cię oszukać? Ha..." *"You deserve this." - "Zasłużyłeś na to." *"You've made your choice." - "Podjąłeś już decyzję." Ciekawostki *Jeden z cytatów pradawnego tkacza koszmarów, "Metheus", został użyty do znalezienia puzzli Metheusa. Galeria Kontrola umysłu (DST).jpg|Postać pod wpływem kontroli umysłu Cienista tarcza (DST).jpg|Cienista tarcza blokująca obrażenia en:Reanimated Skeleton Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Nowe Rządy Kategoria:Don't Starve Razem Kategoria:Potwory